Crazy Stupid Love
by My World of Eli
Summary: Eli and Clare are broken up.But clare still loves Eli. Does Eli feels the same way? What does Eli feel about her after their break up? What will happen when Eli leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Stupid Love**

**By: My world of Eli and SmoothSunnyD**

**We do not own Degrassi and whatnot.**

Another day at this place I like to call school; but then again everyone calls school, school. I'm not very special after all.

"Clare." Eli says coldly, I'm use to it. "Eli." I mutter and he walks off.

We dated for like 3 months until he became very bitchy and made me question being with him. He broke up with me first, since Alli couldn't keep her big mouth shut about me considering breaking up with him. I learned my lesson about trusting Alli the hard way. But it all happened a month ago and I'm over it. Eli's over it most importantly.

"Clare. Are your parents really gone? I just read ur text you sent me like 15 minutes ago." Alli seems to be seeping with happiness. "You know what this means, right?" We start walking to class. "No, not really. Should I?" I scratch off my blue nail polish, to avoid looking at Alli. "This means Party! No fucking duh!" Alli twirls in a circle, looking like an idiot, walking down the hall. She playfully shoves me. "It also means Eli and you.." She trails off. "Do not even continue; me and Eli will never be together." We make it to class and stop in front of the classroom door. "You also said that before and you guys dated for 4 months!" Alli says dramatically. "3 months." I correct her. "3 months what?" Eli stops next to us by the front door. "Oh nothing." Alli snickers, hurrying inside.

"So..Clare." "Yes?" I ask with unsurely. "You look like shit today." I should have known, he was going to say something like this. "I'm not immature, so Eli, you look nice today." He takes a step closer to me. "You know that's not what you wanna say to me." He says, his voice getting lower and lower and soon he's just whispering to me. But he's right, I don't wanna say nice, I wanna say handsome or I wanna just say he's cute. "Eli, not now." Once I get out my mini sentence; the late bell rings. Fuck my life. I hurriedly open the door and Eli walks in behind all smooth, slow, cool, and calm like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Edwards, this isn't gonna become a regular thing again?" She refers to us, being late to her class, when we were dating, we were always late to almost every class, but since we broke up, I haven't been late in a little under a month. "It definitely will not happen again." I reassure her. "I've heard that before, at least 20 times from both of you guys each. Just take your seats." Great. Thanks Eli. How am I going to survive sitting next to him for the whole class period?

During Class Eli and I kept passing notes. I know he's my Ex and all but I still love him. I do/did care about what Alli would have thought if she knew I loved somebody, and even though they're my ex, shouldn't I at least try to be friends with him? My thoughts were interrupted when Eli passed me a note.

Eli: What r u thinking? Ur not paying attention like u usually Do?

Clare: of things u shouldn't be worrying about, I'm Ur Ex.

Eli: Ouch Edwards I just wanted to know.

Clare: What a pity, you'll never no.

Eli: I'll find out someday, Clarebear

When I read Eli's note I smiled and my stomach sorta did, a back flip with a somersault added, but Mrs. Dawes saw me writing a note back so, she took it away and read what we wrote. Not out loud thank god; way to ruin the moment, Ms. Dawes So Eli and I have after school detention.

When the school bell rang I was soo happy I was the first one to leave. I went to my locker and got my math and geography book for my next classes. But Eli came up to me and said, "My my Edwards I never knew you would get yourself a detention." "Well, we were passing note to each other and I knew sooner or later one of us was going to get in trouble." "Yet you kept passing notes back and forth. Daredevil, may I say?"

The bell rang and I knew we (well I) had to get to class. "Gotta g-"

"WELLLLLLL, see you later Edwards." He smirks at me and then walks away. God that smirk makes me melt inside but I try not to show it. Even though my (ex) Boyfriend dumped me I still love him with those beautiful green eyes and the **SEXY smirk** how can I get over it? How can I get over him, most importantly? But what if I don't want to?

All I can thing about is Eli, I'm sure I want to get him as just a friend or just more. What am I saying? I already had him as a boyfriend once, I know him. I'm acting like it's the first time I saw him, I'm acting like old Clare.

"Miss Edwards!" said the math teacher. "Yes" I said. "Are you paying attention?" "Yes I am sir." "Then what's this answer that we JUST review?" "Umm" I started to think, "The answer is 29.6." "Correct just making sure."

The bell rang so we can all go home. I was soo excited to go home, but then Mrs. Dawes passed by my locker reminding me that I have detention. DAMN! I went to room 205 and sat down a desk across from Eli, so we're both facing eachother, probably not the best seat for me to choose. "Ok you two, I'm going to do a quick thing in the copy room so stay here and don't move." As Mrs. Dawes left the room Alli texted me saying:

Alli: Where the Hell are you I was waiting by ur locker forever and u weren't there.

Clare: Me and Eli got detention.

Alli: O so YOU and Eli in detention together….. Wow

Clare: were doing nothing we are not even talking.

Alli: if u say so, good luck.

When I was done texting Eli's eyes and mine eyes were scanning the room for nothing, trying not to stare at each other. The silence was comfortable in a 'ex awkward silence', but Eli broke it.

"Soo how's Alli?" I just stare at him giving him a really face. "It's been 5 minutes and that how u start a conversation?" "Well sorry I was trying to break the silence." "Well couldn't you say how's life instead of saying how's my Best friend?" He put his hands up in defense.

An hour and a half past by and Mrs. Dawes let us go but before we left she said, "This better NOT happen again Mr. Goldsworthy and Miss Edwards?" We just nodded together and said alright. Eli left to his car and I went walking home. When I got there I just got a snack and then started my homework. My door bell rang so I went to get it, I found Alli with some things. I said, "Alli WHAT IS ALL THIS?" "It's for the party were having." I was in shock because my parents trust me and if they find out I had a party I will lose their respect. But I had no say in it, Alli just came in my house and started getting ready.

When she was done someone was at the door bell. I open to Adam, Fiona, And, Eli! I let Adam and Fiona in, willingly even though I'm still completely confused; but I stand in front of the door, not yet letting Eli in.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"I came to party. Don't be a party pooper."

I narrow my eyes. "You can't 'party' here. Now leave before I call your parents." I half-smile.

"I'll tell your parents you're having a party."

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me clare." Eli brushes by me. Damn, I feel flustered. "Stop blushing." And he noticed.

"We are just waiting for Drew. Then the real party can begin." Alli sits, filing her nails. "This better be good, I was going on a date with Fiona, but us being awesome friends came to this lame party." "I know exactly what you mean. I'm just here to makeout with Drew and complete my mission." Weird much, Alli?

"And I'm going to whisper sweet nothings in Clare's ear." I gasp and everyone turns and looks at Eli. "What? Did I say something wrong?" "Um yeah, I'm your ex, Eli. We're not dating anymore." He chuckles. "Oh, I forgot."

"What's up Alli? Where's the party?" Drew comes in, making a lot of noise, in the silent living room. Alli turns off all the lights, turns on the strobe lights and plays dirty picture by Taio Cruz featuring Kesha. Alli dances with Drew and I'm awestruck; couples are so adorable. Adam and Fiona are sitting, talking to eachother.

"So, how are you liking this?" Eli scoots next to me. "Not so much." I shrug it off. "We could ditch, have some fun." "What type fun?" "Sex?" He asks, Hopeful. I laugh this off and playfully shove him. "Not even in your wildest dreams." "Not even friends with benefits?" Eli's teasing me. He drapes his arm around me. "Definitely not." I laugh and he tightens his grip around me, smiling. "Do you see how much fun we can have? And we're not even naked." I turn my head and study his face, a slight smile playing on his mouth. His green eyes shining and his cheeks, flushed. "Clare? You look like a beautiful bitch today." And then annoying Eli has to appear and ruin everything. I slouch. "And you look like a sick fucken idiot." I say unenthusiastically and suddenly bored. "Ouch."He mutters. I swear, I thought he was going to add on, 'Oh, she soo wants me.' I brush his arm off of me.

And then there's the awkward air surrounding us once again.

"Who's ready for some fun games?" Alli says over the music. I stalk over to her. "I want Eli gone." "Damn Edwards, I'll just leave." Eli mumbles low enough just so Alli and I hear him. "Eli, you are not going anywhere." "Okay then." Eli goes and sits back down. i watch him walk away, in his black skinny jeans, and black button up. Alli apparently watched me watch him.

"Clare, me and you both know, you want him here. Dont push away what you clearly want." Alli whispers to me. "Sometimes, what I want isnt good for me." I look to Alli for some type of answer. "But sometimes, its exactly what you need." I don't need Eli. I don't. "Clare, just have some fun tonight, for me. Please." I'll try, I find myself thinking. I sit at the other end of the couch from Eli.

"Now, who's ready for 7 minutes in heaven?" Ali and her rhetorical questions.

I stood there in shock, my ex boyfriend which I still love (no one knows) is in my house and were about to play 7 minutes in heaven. "Well it was fun to be here but got a ton of homework to do so biiii!" As that was said, I ran upstairs with Alli chasing me. "Why did you run away like that?" Alli said. "Because my ex boyfriend is here and were about to play 7 min in heaven!" "'Well how do you know you and Eli will be in the closet together?" "You never know we could be the first or the last." I said Alli begging me to play, I finally gave up and said "Ok!" So we went downstairs where everyone was waiting and they were all in a circle with a bottle in the middle. Alli started and landed on Drew of course.

Then it was my turn and Guess who it landed on? Eli. I knew it!

I shyly look over at Eli, after sending a death glare at Alli, who is silently urging me on. "Clare, are we doing this or what?"Eli whispers, once we're both standing up next to eachother. "We are doing nothing, absolutely nothing, I repeat nada, nothing."

"Nothing?"Eli smirks, going into the closet.

Nothing.., right? "I don't wanna go in there." I find myself saying. "It's just Eli, in that closet. No one else, no one you don't know."Adam tries to reassure me. "Nope." I start to walk away; but Drew literally pushed me into the 'fiery depths of hell' and locked the door.

'Welcome to Hell' Eli mutters. "What in the hell did you just say?"

"I said, Welcome to Heaven." Eli chuckles."Shut up." I mumble; great now my ears want to deceive me, I just need to calm down and take a breather.

"Clare, you look nice today."

"Thanks for the lie."I trace a pattern in the carpet.

Eli's phone vibrates. "Clare, Drew thinks we should make out to get rid of all the sexual tension." "Thanks." I make no move of moving. "How about a hug? So I can feel you one last time for old times sake." He walks closer to me, we're both standing and I don't know what I'm thinking; maybe I just wanna hug Eli one last time as well. I know I'm lying to myself, I wanna feel Eli. I miss his warmth, his intoxicating scent. I miss him. Not the shitty Eli, but my Eli.

We both awkwardly lean in, his arms enveloping me and my arms fitting perfectly around his waist. We hold the pose a bit longer until Eli pulls away and then he leans right back in quickly, kissing me. His arms never left my body and mine inched up to his hair.

"7 minutes are up." Even with my eyes closed, sudden light fills the closet, but we don't immediately stop kissing, even though we know we've been caught; we hold onto eachother for dear life, Eli tightens his grip around me, and I melt further and further into the kiss, away from civilization, away from this lame party, away from everything where it's just me and Eli.

**THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. **


	2. Chapter 2

Clare Point of View  
>Holy macaroni and soon as Eli slowly pulled away from me and looked lovingly in my eyes. I realized and immediately tensed up. We kissed. And we didn't really stop. Eli's still holding me and I feel flustered. I awkwardly push him away and mumble "Eli." "What did I do wrong-" "Holy fucking shit dude." Drew breaks the silence that has fallen upon the other 4 friends. "I am not in the mood." Eli goes and sits back in his spot. "You seemed in the mood, just a moment ago." "What happened?" Adam looks horrified, at the scene he saw just before his eyes. "They kissed dipshit," "Wait, kiss is most likely an understatement, I meant fucking made out." Drew adds. I shoot him a death glare. I risk a glance at Eli and he's looking at me...Staring maybe. A small smile takes over my mouth and his eyes are trained on my lips, he looks in my eyes and smirks; how I wish I knew what he was trying to tell me. "Are we continuing the game or what?" Eli, always the outspoken one, speaks up. "Um yeah, I agree." I get out, noticing I need a 'drink of water'. "Of course she'd agree with Eli now. What a coincidence." Drew says sarcastically. "I need some water." I leave, excusing myself. I hear a faint 'me too'. I lean back against the dining room table. "What happened to you needing water?" Eli stands a mere 5 feet away from me...Give or take a little. "What happened to you needing water?" He raises one eyebrow. "I didn't really need any; I just wanted to be alone with you and not left alone with them." He nods his head in the direction of the living room. "Oh." "I'm off. I just wanted to be able to look at you intensely before I left and averted my gaze for a while. Don't kiss me anymore either." He adds on playfully. "Look at you, Mr. Einstein. And you kissed me." "Did you mean Einstein?" "I meant what I said." I cross my arms. "And I meant what I said." He winks and leaves. You meant what you said about what exactly? I've officially made it my mission to get him to kiss me again. This will be too easy. "Clare, come on, your Eli is waiting for you to come?" I remain rooted in my spot. "How do you know Alli?" She smiles brightly. "He asked me to come and get you. You're on his mind. Eeeppppp." "No. no. no eeeepping necessary. It is pretty adorable though, just a little." I find myself smiling. "When we go back out there, I don't wanna see you guys eye-fucking each other, okay?" She says giggling to herself. Alli takes things out of proportion at times. "You won't." I reassure her. I didn't promise, but I told her that I wouldn't be, which doesn't stop Eli and didn't stop Eli. The next day I went to school like a normal day and I saw Adam at my locker. "Clare what happened yesterday?" He said "What do you mean?" I said trying to be confused. "You know what I mean you and Eli kissing yesterday!'' Damn that didn't work. "That-that was nothing." I said trying to play it cool. "Well that didn't' look like nothing when your 7 minutes in heaven turn out to be a full make out session!" I looked at him with a little blush and then said "Adam! That was nothing at all but if you want to know Eli and I are just friends. Nothing is happening between us. Ok! We broke up for a reason. It was just a spur of the moment." I said a little loud so he hopefully understands. "Ok Clare if that's what you say." He then left for his next class, speed walking all the way around the corner. I just stood there dumb and went to my next class. English, the class I had with Eli and Adam, but we had 10 extra minutes so I decided to go early. It wasn't until later that I realized Adam went the wrong way for class.<p>

Eli's pov:

I asked Adam excitedly, "Did you ask her?" "Yea I did she said that it was nothing and that you two are just friends, that nothing's going to happen, and that you guys broke up for a reason. " Adam replied. I was sad because I know she's my ex but I still love her. "But I think she just said that to get rid of me and stop asking her questions, so she might still like you." He said. I was happy but I was thinking if Clare wants me back she has to know what she missed out on when she dumped me. It may be a little hard to get some kind of help to get it through her head, that's only if she wants me back though; I have to do more investigating, next phase is requires Alli's help. I got interrupted by Adam. "Eli! Eli!" he said almost screaming. "What? Yea," I said fast. "Look!" he said pointing at the door way where Clare was standing. Then the bell rang to get to class. Clare was just staring at me; we were both just staring at eachother, standing outside of the classroom door, already late and just staring...Someone needs to break this unbreakable silence.


	3. no more

Hey everybody I just want to say that starting from today (but for you it's when you're reading this) I mat not Wright this stories no more . I pretty much have no time and I love reading your stories. Like I just started readying a new story a few days ago and 43 chaps long and I'm on 28. So sorry if you really liked me stories but I have to say good bye to writing. P.s sorry if you thought this was a story.

Liliy


	4. Chapter 3

Clare pov

I went to English and stand at the doorway staring at Eli and Adam. A little embarrassed but I just walked to my seat in front of Eli. "Hi guys" I said and sat down. They didn't really talk but I heard Eli say "Hi" back. Adam saw the awkward moment we were having so he tried to break it. "So did you guys did you home work?" He said. Eli and I just stared at him. Eli said "Adam we didn't even have any homework." "Oh"Adam said. After that Mrs. Daws came in and said "Ok Class we will be working on a scrip on anything you like. It has to be more than 5 pages and have 2 characters; you can have up to 3 partners, you would have the remaining of the class period to start on the project." Adam said "ok groupies what should we write about?" Eli just stared at him and said "Really Adam groupies?" I just sat there and let out a little giggle of how stupid Adam was. "Why don't you guys come to my house one day and we will work on the project there?"Adam said. "Sure but let's do in maybe tomorrow I'm kinda busy today what do you think Clare?" Eli said. I wasn't paying any attention all I can think about is working with my best friend and my ex boyfriend (that I still love) in a room together writing a story together. I am a little scared of how this will end up. "Clare!" I hear Eli scream. "Yes!" I said "Did you hear anything I said?" Eli asked. "Wait, what was the question?" I opened my eyes dreamily. "No question. More like a demand. He said "Clare, you're so full of it sometimes, you're coming over my house and that's final." Adam said "Someone's snappy." I mumble. I literally hate being near my ex but then I love it all over again.

AT ADAMS HOUSE- "Where in the heck is Eli, this is why I hate working with him. He can never be on time." "And that's exactly why you love him even more."Adam said. I laugh off Adam's comment, "Yeah sure, whatever you say Adam. I think me and you both know me and Eli will never get back together."I said as I take note of a couple story ideas. "That doesn't mean that you don't love him." Adam insists on continuing with the conversation. "Why love something, you know you can't have?" I keep looking down, writing. "Because in time, you'll know you deserve it and soon you'll have a newfound confidence to work at what you want."He said. I laugh at him again. "Sure Adam..Sure," My tone of voice suggesting a new topic. "I'll call Eli." I pull out my phone. "Eli, where in the hell are you?" I hear his all too familiar chuckle and his distant voice replies, "Nice way to answer my phone to. No hi or hello Eli. How was your day? Fine why thank you. What about you Clare? Great. Just none of that, huh?"He said "So not in the mood Eli," I say and He sighs, "Just got a few snacks, I'm round the corner to Adam's right now." He said "You better have got skittles." I play with my hair, twirling it around my finger, while Adam sighs, "Flirting again, Eh?" Adam whispers. "Nope," I hear rustling going on Eli's end of the phone. "Yeah you did. You liar. Thanks." I smile and I just know he's smiling. "Are you here?" "No," He responds, and then the doorbell rings. "Liar."I say. Adam runs down stairs and comes back up with Eli, holding his phone in his mouth, while holding a quite a bit of junk food in his hands. "What's with all the junk food?" Eli spits his phone out, and it lands with a thud on Adam's bedroom floor. "I have chips."He said "So?" I lay my pencil aside, grabbing the big bag of skittles out of his hand. "Chips aren't junk food idiot." Eli laughs, Adam joining in. "Don't call me idiot, stupid. Chips ARE junk food." I scramble back on the bed, leaning against the wall, lying horizontal. "Idiot, Chips are not. They are chips. Now skittles are junk food." Eli lets everything clutter Adam's bed. "No duh, skittles are candy and candy is junk food." "Where in the hell are you getting this shit from?" Eli bites into a cookie. "It's common sense." Adam still not saying anything, takes a seat, watching. "Common sense my ass." I say. Eli mutters. "Yeah you better shut up." Eli laughs so hard, like what is so funny. In between breaths he gets out, "Clare, I'm not scared of you." His face is extremely red and tears are coming out of his eyes, he's choking on the piece of cookie in his mouth, Eli is literally a hot mess right now. "Shut up, you don't have to be." I cross my arms stubbornly. "Awwhh, Clare your Eli is sorry. He is soo scared of you." Eli pokes me on my sides. I manage to smile. "Oh my gosh, stop with all the flirting, I swear I feel like you guys are just having sex in front of me and-" Eli cuts Adam off, "Trust me, if we were having sex, you would not be here and there would be less clothing on both our bodies." Eli grins perverted-ly as if he has it all planned out. "Oh my gosh, let's not talk about the future." Adam covers his mouth, acting as if he's barfing. "Not even the future, please. I'm way out of Eli's league." I say Eli burst out laughing, "My league? Maybe you're right." Eli says mysteriously. "Before everyone gets off topic again, what about our script, any ideas?" Adam stops one of our rants again.

**Well hope you like it. I would like to give all this page to my partner ****SmoothSunnyD without her this whole story would of NEVER happen, she's the best person you could work with. **


	5. Chapter 4

Clare pov:

We all sat in a mini triangle, giving out ideas. "How about a dark romance?" Eli said  
>"Oh Eli such the romantic type." I joked around. He rolled his eyes, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.<br>Adam intercepted, "I like your idea." Adam wrote it down, giving Eli the chance to stick his tongue out at me.  
>"Oh My Gosh, I'm so offended. Eli offended me. "Hush Clare and munch on this potato chip." Eli stuffs like 5 up in my mouth. "Ughh, Eli I hate sour cream chips." I say, after spitting them into a napkin. "I know." He grins.<br>I just stare at him and he stares right back but giving me one of his famous smirks.  
>I look away and get back to work, but Adam come up and says "Ok I think we got our topic can we please go out I can't stand just being here in the quiet!" He got up and just threw his books to the floor and threw himself on the bed, landing on some of Eli books. "Ouch that hurt," Adam said. "Well that's because you landed on my books, so I would be shocked if it didn't hurt." Eli said, sarcastically.<br>"I'm tired of working." I sighed. "You're tired of working? I was doing all the work while you sat there flirting up a storm with Eli. 'oh my gosh Eli I hate those type of chips, but I love you.'" Adam did a bad impersonation of me and made kissy faces at the end. Oh it's on Adam. It's so on.  
>"Clare, sit down." Eli says, chilled. As I leaned up on my knees, rising above Adam's little form. "Let's just go to a movie, there's obviously too much tension up in here." Eli places my hand in his and helps me off the bed.<br>I give Adam my death glare. He shrugs. We'll see with his just shrugs. Eli makes just shrugs look soo much better. Just saying.

At the movie theater 

Eli pov:  
>We get the movie theater, but during the whole car drive in Morty Clare was giving Adam the death glare. We walk into the movie and we see what movies are playing. I said horror, Adam said comedy, and Clare said romantic movie. We all had a few minutes to fight about what we are seeing. So Adam come out of nowhere and says "Let's take a vote." I replied with, "Why would we take a vote when it's an odd number of people?" I said "Well I know that Eli and I really don't want to see a romantic movie so our chose is horror or comedy." Adam stated I just sat there seeing how this was going to end up. "Why does my movie choice always get pushed out?" Clare pouted. "Your choices are extremely stupid." "No they aren't. Your choice is stupid." "Sorry if I wanna laugh." Adam retorted. I got tired of them fighting so I tried to settle it. "Ok both of you shut the hell. You sound like a married couple, Look I wanna see a horror and Adam wants to see a comedy, Clare's movies is not going to happen, and she doesn't want to see either movie so we deal with this the best way… By flipping a coin!" I wasn't gonna admit it, but I was a little jealous. Me and Clare are always the ones arguing. I never get jealous. I had to stop it before I explode with jealousy. Clare has it so easy with me. Am I being too easy? It's pondered my mind once or twice. Maybe Clare needs a challenge, I can't just hand myself over to her on a silver platter. I devilishly smirk, challenge coming right up.<p>

Clare POV:

Eli just basically yelled at Adam and I, successfully giving our attention, then sitting looking like he was thinking extremely hard and smirked. Not just any smirk, a smirk that whispers in my ear that he's up to something. "Heads horror tails comedy." He flips the coin and it landed on heads so we end up just buying tickets to paranormal activity 3. Great, Eli wins again. "Clare, don't even think about sitting next to me right now." Adam brushes by me. "I didn't plan on it." I mutter. "Eli, sit next to me?" I smile innocently. "Sure." He replies coolly. Almost too coolly. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Something definitely is up. We take our seats as the movie starts up. Adam, Eli, then me. "This is so scary. I'm getting chills." I lean up and whisper in Eli's ear, he gets tensed up then shivers. "Same here." He replies blushing. The movie goes on and I get a little bold; I cuddle up to Eli. When he gives me a questioning look, I reply "Eli I'm soo scared. Hide me." And I lie my face on his chest. "Clare, you're a little close, don't you think?" He says rather nonchalantly. "You're a little far, don't you think?" I giggle and try to get even closer. "Clare, really get off of me." He stays looking at the screen and straightens up. "Someone sat in the wrong theater seat today." I untwine myself from Eli, wondering what the hell his problem is. Now this movie is so boring, no point in me being here and with that being thought, I got up and walked out the theater door. I'm upset? Hell yes. I'm going home? Double hell yes. I know I may seem so selfish, I'm leaving 'cause Eli turned me down in a way' Boo-hoo. But what the hell. I just can't believe Eli just….just whatever. I start on the long trek home.

Eli POV:

Clare just left. At first I think, she probably went to the bathroom. Then she isn't back. I run out the theater door, muttering an 'I'll be right back 'to Adam. I walk out the theater and look down both streets and off in the distance I see what looks like Clare to be walking on the sidewalk home, I'm guessing. I sprint her way. "Clare! Hold on." Fuck, I'm so not fit for this in my skinny jeans right now. She is still walking, rather angrily. Finally I catch up with her. We're like 4 blocks from the theater. "Clare. Stop. Hold the fuck up." She stops, hands crossed looking rather pissed. "What do you want?" comes coldly from her mouth. What I just heard and how I just heard what she said looks so out of place for a face, that's usually smiling. "What do you mean what do I want? Where are you going?" "Home." She said "Why?" I said "Eli, what in the hell do you mean why?" She says, starting to walk again. "Why did you leave the movie?" "Stop with all the questions Eli. How about some questions for you, like why you were acting like you were disinterested in me? Or how about why all of a sudden you're acting like whatever?" She makes a valid point. "We were watching a movie., but wait let me get this straight, you're upset because all my attention for once is not focused on you?" Eli looks amused. "I'm glad I humor you." I keep walking. "At least let's go get Adam and I'll drive you home 'cause I'm not leaving you alone walking home." She doesn't reply. "Sorry Clare." I pick her up wedding style and turn around walking back to the theater. Hell yeahs I'm like a muscle man right now.

Clare POV:

"Put me down!" I thrash in his arms, pushing his face away. "Clare, I'm not putting you down. Don't put up a fight." He huffs out. I am so not fat. But I feel fat, god I hate guys carrying me. I angrily cross my arms. I'm not really angry right now, but I should be, but in reality, I love Eli holding me right now, complete awwwwhh coming out right now.

**Well another great story if I should say soo myself I know I haven't wrote in a long time and not a lot of people read this but all I have to say is ****SmoothSunnyD is the best partner ever!**


	6. Chapter 5

Eli's Pov:  
>So I was driving Clare home in an awkward moment and then I was going to my house to talk and play video games with Adam. We get to Clare's house and I said "I'll miss you" and Clare rolls her eyes, biting her bottom lip and says, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." I sadly smiles wishing that it would be that way forever. We got home and when I open the door Bullfrog say "Hey Eli where have you been. Oh hey video game kid! " I rolled my eyes when my dad said Video game kid to Adam "I was at Adam doing homework and we got bored so we went to the movies and Dad how many times do I have to tell you HIS NAME IS ADAM" I said He looked at me and said "You call him Adam I call him Video game kid" "Well ADAM and I are going to play video games" We went upstairs and started to play modern warfare. After 10 minutes Adam said "Ah I won at your game what now." I just sat there not really caring but having Clare on my mind. Adam looks at me and said "Hey whats wrong. I never bet you and if I do I know you would want rematch." Then I looked at Adam and he was thinking. "Hey didn't you have to tell me something?"<p>

Eli rubs his face, hoping to rub off all the worries, knowing that he knows that he has to tell Adam and eventually Clare. "I'm moving." Eli looks anywhere but at him. Everything seems to float away. He's leaving Adam and ...Clare. "Dude, no jokes right now, right?" Adam nervously laughs. "Are you serious?" He throws the video game control somewhere on the bed and comes leaning down near Eli. "Man, are you for real?" Eli bitterly nods his head. "What? When?" "Exactly a week from today. We're moving to stupid California. I'm just gonna willingly go. Why stay?" Eli whispers. "What about Clare?" Adam whispers too. "What the hell about Clare!" Adam gets louder, clearly upset. "I don't know!" I yell back, feeling my eyes watering. Fuck, this was not supposed to be hard. "I wanna stay. I think I will." "Dude, you can stay with me. That's it. You can move and stay with me. Yeah." Adam calms down., thinking everything will work out. "I don't think I wanna stay if Clare doesn't love me. I can't handle being near her anymore and not being able to call her mine." "But you know she does." Adam leans down, lowering himself onto the bed. "Honestly I dont. I wanna think she does. But I don't know and if she does, I just wanna hear her say it." "Wow, so the thing that would make you leave, everything behind, is not getting a measly I love you from Clare." Adam gets angry once again. "Really Eli Really? Clare loves you, but I doubt she'll ever say it again to you." "Just leave, Adam leave! I need to think this all through. Eli fell asleep silently crying himself to sleep, even though he'd never admit it, he felt broke down and unsure of just about everything at those moments.

*The next day at school*  
>Eli looked a complete mess. He had dark purplish eye circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His eyes didn't hold its usual spark, he looked as if he were just existing but he wasn't living at that moment. He looked up and wanted nothing more than to just turn around and go back home, than to see Clare and know he had this burden on him. As he was walking up, Adam looked up and left the other way down the hall. "Eli." Clare mutters, hoisting a smile up on her face. She even looked a little down. "Adam said you have something to tell me, sounded pretty serious." She closes her locker, giving Eli her undivided attention. "I do have something to tell you. unfortunately." "Spit it out Eli, You're giving me the chills." "I'm moving." Before Clare responds, she looks at Eli's face for seriousness and once she realizes he's serious, her emotions on her face change as every second goes by; first curious, to surprisedshock, then to what the hell, then to sad. "Eli-" Her voice cracks. "What do you mea-I mean when exactly?" Her eyes are watering up quicker than Adam's and 2 tears fall from her right eye before 1 falls from her left. "6 days." She wraps her arms around me, making a scene as more and more kids turn to watch us. "But I don't want you to go, please Eli please." Tears fall freely from her eyes, as I hold her tighter than I ever have, wishing I would never have to let her go. "Clare, calm down, I don't need to cry again." She whispers in my ear, "Please, don't leave me." She literally breaks down. Eli grabs her bag from the floor and holds Clare up before holding her wedding style again. "Calm down, I don't wanna ever have to leave you." He mutters in her ear repeatedly, walking swiftly down the hall, looking for an empty classroom, any empty classroom. He stumbles upon one and locks the door behind him, before he falls to the floor with Clare right beside him. She is crying like that's all she knows how to do. "Clare, I don't wanna leave you." Slow tears make their way down Eli's face. He can't comprehend correctly right now and he does what he only hopes will get Clare to stop crying somewhat. He kisses her. A kiss full of need, no longer want right now, but both need and want. He wraps his arm around her and her hands move to his hair. She pulls back to breathe. "Eli?" "Don't leave." She looks down. "I don't want to." Eli breathes hard. "Tell me you're not going to move." Eli once again says, "I don't want to move." "That's not what I want you to say to me." She looks up, sobbing. Eli connects their lips together, "Tell me you love me." He says in between kissing her. "What?" She gets out as Eli kisses on her neck. He presses his lips to hers again, "Clare, tell me you love me.

**Hope you like the cliffhanger ,Ok there it is. IDK why it was like that size/ shape but yea. My partner ****. Great partner she wrote almost all of it. Well that's it 4 now! (:**


	7. Chapter 6

Eli's pov:

I stand there in the middle of the hall way waiting of an answer. "Well do you?" I asked Clare she didn't respond for the next minute but when she opens her mouth she said "I guess I do love you." I stood their dumfounded. "Clare I don't want to hear I guess I want a yes or no answer, so I can believe that you really love me, and that I can stay." I said. We just stand there and she dropped her head. I looked at her for a few more minutes and then I picked up my stuff and left out degrassi doors. As I went into Morty I looked to the school and saw Clare looking out the door. I just ignored her look of sadness because I feel like she was just playing with me because I entertain her. Do I? Was she just with me because she wanted someone to love and care for her just for nothing? She and I both knew that she had no one just Alli. Was she with me Just to be with someone? Playing with their heart? Did she even love me? All these questions pop into my head and I'm not even out into the streets in Toronto. No I can't think like this I know that she love me. But if she did love me she would have said I love you, and I would have stayed with her. But she didn't. I'm just gonna go home and continue packing. Might as well get ready for the best of my soon to be new life in California, without Clare.

6 days earlier:

Clare's button nose was red and she was now silently crying, contemplating exactly what he was asking from her. 'Do I love Eli?' She thought measly in her head. Eli kept a strong face but inside he was breaking down; just the fact that Clare had to think on whether or not she loved him that tore him up inside, it made him feel like shit. "Eli-" She mumbled. "Look," Eli cuts her off. "I just want to hear that you love me, that you're in love with me. I don't care who you'll love in 5 years or even next week, I just wanna hear that right now, with you in my arms that you love me. Is that really so diffi-difficult?" She hears his voice cut off and his throat getting all choked up, as if he's about to cry.

She looks away from his eyes. To herself, in her head, she thinks, 'The last time I said I love you to Eli, I got hurt. I can't get hurt again; I don't wanna feel wounded again, as if I can't live on; without his touch, without him. I've become too attached again. I can't. I just can't.' "Clare..." Eli openly cries. "Eli, do you love me?" She stands up, untangling herself from Eli's grabbing hands that seemed as if they didn't wanna let go of her waist. "Yes." He says dead serious. "Isn't that enough then? Just loving me, can't you stay?" "And I can't hear you say it to me, or just admit it to me?" He counters. "Eli, I can't. I'm sorry. I would do anything for you to stay." "But you won't fuck love, won't say you love." His soft voice gains a hard edge.

"I'm sorry." She repeats, picking up her bag. "Maybe I'm making a mistake-" "You are." Eli stands, writhing in internal pain. "But then again maybe I'm not." She adds on.

"You have 6 days Clare. I've told you I love you. I'm sorry, but I will leave. Call me selfish. Call me stupid. But if you don't want me, why stay around is the way I see it. On Sunday, I'm leaving. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, when we first dated you. I was an idiot; I thought you were going to break up with me and well...Yeah."

"Eli, listen to me. Just don't go. I would and will be nothing without you."

"It's the same with me." Eli whispers as he walks pass Clare and out the door, looking like a pansy, for the tear stains on his shirt and the silent tears that run down from his eyes because of the hurt he feels. But life goes on, right? Wrong.

5 days earlier:

Clare avoided Eli, she did a good job of it; Eli simply was heartbroken. He felt like such a loser, but what can he say, he was whipped. He hated that the most. Fuck it, flashed through his mind. Why care? During English, one of the few classes they have together, Clare barely turned her head towards Eli. Fuck it, flashed through Eli's mind again. 'This is why I hate love; it sucks once it ends and it always seems to end so soon'

4 days earlier:

Eli stopped coming to school all together, why? Why should he? He's forgetting about it and packing up, thinking of his new life and how he'll make it better than this one.

3 days earlier:

Eli drove over his phone when Adam kept calling and texting and Clare didn't.

2 days earlier:

Eli loaded up Morty.

1 day earlier:

Eli prepared himself for tomorrow, most likely his last confrontation with Clare.

THE END! I know this might be confusing and it took forever to Wright but here it is. In my words the intro was really bad (Thanks to me) but the rest my partner fixed it so yea. Please do me a favor and click that little sexy button called. "Review this chapter"


	8. Chapter 7

Eli POV

I feel so loved, never knew love felt, just awesome. Never knew loved felt like just to be loved. You know, because Clare loves me just that much that she wants to spend some time away; we just need some distance. What the fuck am I saying? I'm on the brink of destruction, a path that leads nowhere, a dead end. This is what I get for falling in fucking love. Love doesn't love me; so I will never love it. That's a promise. Nothing good comes out besides being fucked over.

No One POV

"Adam, did he really leave?" Clare croaks out into her phone. "I made a mistake." She adds on again, before letting Adam answer. "Yeah, I can't believe it." Adam usually up and happy was at the gloomiest of moods. "Wow, I just can't believe it." Clare sits engulfed in her queen size bed sheets. Adam breathes into the phone. "Well, I can't believe it either, I really miss him." "You were acting pretty stupid to be honest." Adam rubbed his eyes, all the anger he had is slowly making its way up his throat. "Me?" Clare placed the tissue that she used to dab at her tears on her nightstand as she started not liking what she was hearing from Adam.

"If anything it was Eli."Clare said. "Eli just loved you and wanted to hear it back. Damn, you're like all the other girls. When you finally have a good dude, you get all scared like a bitch." Adam yelled out, huffing. "Don't call me a bitch! I know you Miss Eli but what do you think, I miss Eli too." Clare tried to tone it down.

"Yet you chose to act like a _bitch_, you don't like Eli and you don't fucking care about him. If you did, then you would have said you loved him. Something so simple yet you couldn't fucking say it. Now I'm missing my best friend! Thanks a lot."

"I'm not a bit-" Clare couldn't even get it all out before Adam hung up on her.

She wanted to believe that Adam didn't mean what he said but that doesn't help the fact that now she really felt like it was her fault. She picked back up her tissue and proceeded to cry her heart out until she felt so sick that she didn't even care to try to get better.

Eli successfully made it to California, not feeling the least bit happy even though the sun was supposed to be inviting. It meant Clare and Clare meant no love, so to him the moon so far was the thing he couldn't wait for. While he was unpacking, Eli's phone went off. "Hello?" He said. "Hey dude, it's me Adam." "Oh hey Adam, what time is it over their? I bet it's really late." I said. "Yea its 11:35 pm over here, I wanted to call you because you're my best friend and I miss you." He said with his sadness voice that made me smirk. "Well I miss you too Adam, but I had to get away from everything that was over there, It was too much, but here I can start knew." I said with a little sadness in my voice. "I'm guessing that everything is Clare. I just talked to Clare and told her it was her fault that she took my best friend away and I ended up calling her a bitch and hanging up on her." He said. I just stood there because I knew that's not the Adam I know, but I could get use to it. "Wow I leave and move away and your turning into a Badass. Nice!" I can hear him laughing on the other end. "You don't understand how much I'm missing you. Who am I suppose to play video games with? Or read comics with? Or will help me with girls?" I laughed at that last comment because I never helped him with any girls. "Well maybe there will be another guy who look, acts, and is dark like me that you can hang around with and help you too forget about me." I said with a smirk. "Well I hope it's that easy." He said laughing. "Well Adam, as much I would love talking to you about finding a new best friend and forgetting me that easily, I have to go unpack my new room." I said. "Oh ok see you on the phone" he said. "On the phone? Adam why can't you be normal and say see you around instead of on the phone?" I said. "Well you don't live here so I can't see you around I can only talk to you on the phone so it's see you on the phone." He said "You know what Adam just bye." I said hanging up and trying to seeing how my new life in California was going to turn out. But by the looks of it, it's not turning how I hoped. But it's a new beginning.

As I finish unpacking I go downstairs to see my family unpacking the living room thing. "Eli are you ok? You have been quite ever since we got here." Said cece while she opened a box filed of movies. I nodded my head in response, but that's when bullfrog said "Ever since we left you been acting very strange, are you sure you're ok?" I didn't wanna answer them, but I also remember that I didn't tell them what happen between me and Clare. So I thought I should tell them. "When I left degrassi to go home and pack I talked to Clare. I told her I was moving to California in 6 days. I told her I didn't have to move if she told me that she loved me. I told her I loved her and I was telling the truth but she didn't say it back all she said was I guess." I said trying to hold the tears that were forming. "I told her she had 6 day to tell me and I would stay with her and we'll be happy together, but she didn't say it so I left." Cece got up and sat next to me and hugged me. "I don't understand why all me relationship are so bad. First Julia and know Clare. It's not fair mom. I want to be in love with someone who is in love with me too. But I guess that's never going to happen." I said dropping my head bullfrog just sat there looking at Cece. We sat there in silences until Cece said "Oh baby boy love is complicated. Someone once said _Tis better to have love and lost, than never to have loved at all_. Just be patent. You loved Julia and after she died you thought that you will never love anyone else but you did. You found Clare, but now she's gone-" said Cece. "Thanks mom that made me feel even better." I said sarcastically. "Let me finish, just because you lost Clare doesn't mean there not another person waiting for you, and again just be patent." Said Cece, Cece did help me feel better but I just hope I can find love fast, or can force it? A new place equals a new Eli?

Well that's it, I hoped you like it sorry for the mistakes. Someone did make up that quote, I looked it up I liked it. Anyways I'm not writing until I have 15 reviews so plz keep reviewing. Plz keep reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Eli POV

I just wanna rewind my life, back to when I was a jerk while dating Clare. I would change everything. I would love her correctly and hold her for forever and a day. I would do so much differently.

But I took her for granted, I took everything for granted.

**Fast-forwarding to the 1st day at Lochburn High school near Los Angeles.**

"Hey, are you new?" Some slutty girl yells at me from down the hall before running in her high heels as if she were having a race with the 5 other slutty girls running to me. My god, she's wearing glitter. Talk about her face looking like glitter puked all over it. I think I taste vomit. Excuse me. This is disastrously perfect. This is the total opposite of Clare. This is exactly what I need, no love while showing all the emotion needed to portray it.

"Yeah. Maybe you could show me around." I sexily narrow my eyes, just a tad bit. I only hope this looks as sexy as I hope it does.  
>A redhead girl like touches my stomach, running her hand down. "Don't touch me." I suddenly yell out, loud enough for the group of girls surrounding me to hear and a couple onlookers.<p>

I close my eyes. Her hair color is too close to Clare's. She has to fucking go. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Sluttly girl #1 looks at me, "Oh Bree."

"Oh what's that short for?"  
>"Brittany."<br>"..Oh." I laugh a little to myself. "Can one of you ladies, show me around?"

Bree took my arm, and for a moment I felt like the old Eli and I started arguing with the new Eli mentally. I feel disgusted with myself, it's not even funny, but I swallow my disgust, I need this...It's the only thing that gets my mind off of Clare, yet puts it right back on her. I'm confused and I need a distraction; A really good distraction.

The bell rang; I slid my arm around her waist reluctantly, trying to fight with myself yet wanting it all the same, wanting it for the wrong reasons. Not because I care for her, I mean I could care less about her, but because I need to forget about Clare.

I roughly put my lips to hers and almost puke, pulling away once she put her hands in my hair ..."Brianna, I gotta go, it's my first day for crying out loud. Come on, show me to my first class." I say smoothly. "It's Bree, but you can call me whatever you want." She fucking growls at me...okay.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, is it?" Some wacko teacher with the orang-est hair I've ever seen, like so orange, you can just tell he's a ginger. I try to hold back laughter, I feel so high. "Um yes," I break out into laughter quickly covering my mouth. "Sorry, yes I'm Eli." The teacher scrunches up his nose, "Take a seat next to Rick." Rick, to me looks exactly like I feel, a druggie, depressed, suicidal. Fuck my life, I hate it here. There's no making it better

Clare POV.

Eli's gone. Thank God. It's been a week, Adam's worried about me, yet he said I ruined everything. He says that I'm in denial. Denial about what? Eli left me. I'm happy he's gone...I don't know if I'm telling the truth or not.

I know that I want that to be the truth because I wanna hate him, for leaving me. I wanna hate him for not talking to me; I wanna hate him for making me get used to having him around. I hate myself for missing him...now this is the truth.

I know it. Adam keeps telling me that I have to call him, but I can't, I'm scared, 'what if he doesn't answer?', 'what if he sees it's my number and ignores?', 'what if...he says he hates me?' I've been making up excusing not to believe that Eli hates me, but I don't want any clarification.

"I don't care I'm going to call him just to make sure he's ok." Ring…. Ring….Ring…..Ring…. "Hey This is Eli, Leave a message or go Fuck yourself" I hanged up and started crying, I knew he didn't want to talk to me, he hates me, Just because I didn't say I love you? At that moment I got a text from Adam saying if I wanted to hang out. I said sure, but not really wanting too. I got change and headed out the door whipping each tear that fell.

'

ELI POV

I was in the middle of class when my phone went off. Luckily it was on vibrate and the teacher didn't hear; when the bell rang it was already lunch time. Wow how time went in the MOST boring class ever, Physics. When I got my lunch I sat at a table alone, checking my phone to see who called when Bree came to sit with me.

"Eli what's a hot guy like you sitting all alone?" "Well 1 I'm the new kid here and I don't know anyone, 2 I just grab any sit because I had to check my phone to see how called me in the middle of class" "So it was your phone that was vibrating?"

She ask me liked I didn't just tell her "Yea that my phone" I say trying to find out how called me. It was an out of area number so I thought it was Adam.

"Bree I'll be back I need to make a call" With that I just got up from the table and pressed that button recall.

ADAM POV

Clare and I were talking about making plans for the weekend when Clare's phone went off.

CLARE POV

Adam and I were saying how Alli, Adam and I should go to the beach when my phone went off.

I look at the caller Id and saw it wasn't from Canada. I thought it could be Darcy so I answer. "Hello?" I say with a bit of sacredness because Darcy only call my cell when it's important. "Hey Adam. It's me Eli." I just sat there look strait in Adam as. "This isn't Adam, its Clare"

**Cliffhangers! Don't you just love them? 5 more reviews = update. Ideas on what you want in this story? Srry for the mistakes! **


End file.
